Attachment
by BigD1987
Summary: "Noin was amazed at how quickly she got into this position. One minute, she was arguing with Sally Po over her relationship (or lack thereof) with Milliardo, the next she was in bed with another woman". Yuri content, rated M for nudity and other implications.


Noin was amazed at how quickly she'd gotten into this position.

One minute, she was arguing with Sally Po over her relationship (or lack thereof) with Milliardo, the next she was being sexed (amazingly) by Sally and lying naked in bed with another woman. She had no idea she was capable of this kind of action. Hell, she had no idea she had any sexual tension with Sally Po, her Preventers colleague.

She'd been stressed much of the day because Relena was seriously worried about a dream she had where she and Heero (her now boyfriend) were enemies and trying to kill each other. Relena can be fine without Heero, but her dream had her very concerned and was interrupting her work and made Noin genuinely concerned about her. Her mentions of Milliardo's faked death got Lucrezia back in her "Oh, Zechs" zone, which must have gotten Sally irritated.

Speaking of which, the other woman squeezed Noin's naked body to hers in a sleepy reflex. Noin blushed, remembering she was nuzzled up close to Sally's bust.

It was that sex that got Noin really blushing, though. Just the amazing talent Sally had—did Sally ever sleep with women before?—and how much she'd let loose with her had her wondering just… her mind was spinning in circles. But there was something Noin never suspected.

She enjoyed every single minute of it.

Maybe it was actually getting some sex after waiting on Milliardo for so damn long. She swore he must have forgotten about her and just knowing there was someone who could relieve her of her sexual frustrations (which she took out on terrorists) made her… unhappy.

Why did Sally kiss her first, take her to bed and just fuck her senseless?

She shook Sally gently, but the woman didn't wake up and Noin, being tired, decided to try and fall asleep.

She woke up next to an empty spot on her bed, wondering where Sally had gone before hearing some water running, which came from her sink. She remembered she was in her cabin in California, a few hours from Los Angeles, where Relena had moved her offices to a year ago (and where Mr. Yuy had been working, ironically, as a cop for 1 ½).

She blushed like a silly teenager when she saw Sally, in all her naked glory, come out of the bathroom and back to bed. "Good morning," she said. "You enjoyed yourself last night." That was not a question.

"… Of course," she said. Sally is looking at her with a sultry look on her face.

"Well, you were screaming my name out like you were desperate last night," said Sally.

"You don't have to tease me," said Noin.

"On the contrary," said Sally. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. You've been so stressed out lately; you needed something to get your mind off it."

"You did it for me?"

"In one way, yes," said Sally. She's probably referring to the ridiculous rumor that she and the pilot of Gundam 05 were involved. However, he'd found a woman in rural China and was married and running a martial arts academy there. But Noin didn't want to think about that. In some sense, Sally must have been sexually frustrated just like her.

Even though her job as a Preventer is more important, the human sex drive is still very powerful.

"What about Relena?" asked Sally. "Aren't she and Heero around here?"

"I have plenty of confidence in him," said Noin. Whenever Heero was within a mile of Relena, her chances of surviving an assassination attempt went up to 99%. He's just that good. "But why did you and me…"

"Have sex?" said Sally. "Why are you asking me? After all, why didn't you and Milliardo… you know?"

"Shut up," said Noin.

"Lucrezia," she said, firmly. "You've been lusting after him for years, and yet you're nowhere nea—"

"SHUT UP!" Noin shouted.

"No, I need to say this!" said Sally. "Face it, he only sees you as a professional associate and friend! Is that bad, absolutely not, you two are a great team. I'm amazed at how many hostage situations you two have put down. But you're never going to get anywhere past that. You need to find someone who will love you!"

"So why did you do this?" Noin asked.

"Because I wanted to… nevermind." Noin was not happy.

"I never thought you were attracted to women," she said.

"Not really," she said. "But in a way, yes."

"You know attraction to the same sex is not a choice," said Noin.

"It can be," said Sally, "Especially if you really care about the person of the same sex."

"What do you mean?" Noin asked. She was going to push Sally until she came clean with her actions. She had her for the week at the cabin, and she'd driven her up here, after all. She could wait.

"There's been… something about you ever since we first met," said Sally. That mission to retrieve Gundam 01 for Relena, "After all we've been through, I guess some kind of attachment appeared. And real quick, you can be attracted to both sexes."

"So why did you…"

"Sex you up?" asked Sally. "If I recall, you were pretty eager last night. And when you were at work… WOW."

"So… you…"

"Not sure how long," said Sally, "But I'm willing to give this a try."

Noin sighed and lay back, thinking about last night. She remembered it wasn't as rough as she assumed. It was passionate, and Sally was so good to her, asking if she was hurting several times. Maybe this could work between the two. "I can't guarantee anything," she said.

"We'll see," said Sally. She gave Noin a smile which made her smile back. Sally leaned in and gave Noin a quick kiss on the lips that Noin eagerly returned. "So what about Heero and Relena?"

"As long as he's around her," she said, "We have nothing to worry about. Although, if they're alone long enough…"

"Forget about that!" Sally laughed. "Those two deserve to go at it. As for us, I think we should keep those damn clothes off for a couple days." Noin sighed and relaxed into Sally's kiss, which was filled with so much she couldn't describe how wonderful it was.

Later that afternoon, Noin was relaxing on the pier outside her cabin when Sally emerged from the water even more amazing than when she came to bed earlier in the morning, the water dripping off her naked body and looking at Noin as if she knew she wanted the other woman so badly. "Wait for tonight," she said, "We'll have the time of our lives." Noin could not wait for that night.

She was going to enjoy this relationship.

End

Okay, everyone, how was this? I wrote this because this pairing gets so little attention, and I think they'd be great for each other (apologies for any perceived OOC, though). And yeah, I like this pairing. There's not enough of it on the Intarwebz! Please review!

Oh, and one more thing; I know this story sucks, but it's not that bad… right?


End file.
